


Memoirs of the Founders. Puppets to Olympus. Welcome to Life 102.

by skxchor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skxchor/pseuds/skxchor
Summary: Perseus Achilles Jackson knew he held great powers. He was after all born to the line of Slytherin and to the God of the Seas.Harry James Potter knew he held great powers. More so than his proclaimed 'Boy-Who-Lived' twin brother who'd apparently defeated Voldemort as a baby.





	1. Prologue 101

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This fiction will mostly be decided by you guys.  
> The outcome basically, here's the discord group link where we can discuss the ideas: https://discord.gg/XQg9ktW

Jim and Estelle Jackson didn't expect their daughter, Sally to be a squib. Afterall she's the heiress of Slytherin. To keep Sally save from wizards and witches alike who'd want to assassinate Sally for Slytherin's Right of Conquest, her parents raised her in America. As the true line to Slytherin's inheritance it was prophesied by Rowena Ravenclaw herself that one day when Hogwarts is in need of the Founder's magic, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff would be reborn to the true heir or heiress worthy of their knowledge and memories. 

Being a squib, Sally didn't expect much in her life. Grow up, settle down in the muggle or in this case no-maj's world, get married, have a child and soon leave the world with a smile on her face. But nope, the Fates just had to meddle with her life. 

Sally didn't expect her summer fling was really with Poseidon, God of the Seas, she was sure it's just Poseidon, the no-maj. Sure, she caught the way fishes stare at her whenever she played in the beach with Poseidon but really it surely is a coincidence is it not? 

Sally definitely didn't expect to get pregnant with a son. Especially since Poseidon, God of Seas spilled the beans about the Greek gods still being alive and working behind the scenes. About the Great Prophecy and how her soon-to-be son would be cursed with a fate of either preserving or razing Olympus. 

Sally didn't expect that once her son was born, Poseidon would pack his bags and leave. Sure she was offered a place down there in Atlantis but surely that would be taunting Queen Amphitrite (Sally decided to brush up her greek mythology in fear of dying mysteriously due to unnatural events).

Last of all, Sally certainly most definitely didn't expect that her son would have the intelligence of a 10 year old in a 5 year old body. Staring at her with eyes that was normally sea green now glowed emerald as he raised his hand and the living room  _levitated_. 

Sally Jackson knew that her son, Perseus Achilles Jackson isn't just going to be the main character of one great prophecy but two. Perhaps soon to be three. Both relating of his heritage.

Sally Jackson the no-maj. No, Sally Jackson the squib would realise that her heritage as much as she wanted to hide it was out in the open and she promised to Lady Magic and to Lady Styx that she'd do everything to be the best mother and she'd do anything to provide for her son.


	2. Prologue 102

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short summary of Lily Potter because hey we're all about mothers don't you think?

Lily Potter neé Evans was foretold to be the brightest witch of her generation, and of course like any normal mortal, she took pride in her title and manages to succeed every obstacles she faced.

As soon as Severus Snape introduced her to the world of magic, she immediately tried to find out what she can do as a witch. She learned wandless and non-verbal magic with Severus. She learned how to summon items towards her, how to unlock doors, how to make things spark or glow. However the most magical things she can do is turning dead plants alive.  
Common sense says that once a living thing is dead it can't be brought back to life anymore. No matter how simple or complex. Lily Evans however can.  
Ever since then, Lily tried to see how far her ability with plants in particular can go. She finds out that she can control plants too. She can speed up their growing, summon weeds at will. Lily finds out she has chlorokinesis. Not much but it's something. 

 

As soon as Lily Evans finds herself slowly getting attracted to James Potter, she starts a background check on him. Of course it's only because of curiosity. Turns our the Potters was related to the line of Godric Gryffindor, which probably explains their brash and brave personalities. After further research she finds out that their also related to Ignotus Peverell. The rumoured third brother of the Deathly Hallows.

Of course, she was right. She finds out that the Potter family line has a family heirloom, an invisibility cloak, given to the first heir as soon as they're about to board the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Like usual, she did her fair share of research, invisibility cloaks as heirloom for over a century would mean that the cloak that James have right now should be battered and barely working. Perhaps a flicker here and there, but when James revealed it to Lily, she knew immediately that it's no ordinary invisibility cloak but an ancient relic from the hood of Death himself. 

 

The night after the wedding between James and Lily Potter. James revealed a secret that was told when the sons or daughters of Potters turn 17 or legal wizarding age. From his father and his father before him. James revealed his family line that Lily herself already knew, and a prophecy.  
Not some silly prophecy from Sybil Trelawney to Albus Dumbledore but a prophecy from an actual seer known as Rowena Ravenclaw.  
"One day when the Castle needs us. No matter what time. The creators will be reborn. They will be the truth. Born with knowledge and great power that's unknown to Home"

As soon as Lily hears this, she knew exactly what it means. It's not vague nor is it like a puzzle piece. That night, she looked at James with love in her eyes and whispered to him.  
"James Potter, you're not getting away from me easily. If this prophecy does mean our child, that we shall protect him with our greatest ability as long as we breathe."

A year later, she saw the face of her first child. A son, with eyes just like herself and an almost exact replica of James when he was a baby. (Thank Dorea Potter for the baby pictures of James)  
Few months after Harry James Potter was born, she soon realised that his eyes would turn into a shade of brown every time he displayed accidental magic. With closer look she noticed how his eyes look as if it's burning. Filled with fire and passion. Of course she didn't fail to notice how heroic her little Harry can be. How he craved rather for fun and danger.

She knew. Lily just knew that he would be one of the wizards from Rowena's prophecy. Oh right and of course Sybil's 'prophecy'. 

It filled her with pride and love that her little Harry would be an amazing wizard with great potential. With that, she did everything she could.  
She loved both James and Harry Potter with her heart until her dying breathe.  
She lived her life as a successful witch with a loving family.  
She lead a group of wizards and witches that fought against tyranny. 

As soon as a flash of green light hit her. Lily knew it was the end. She knew death would come to take her just like how it took James few moments earlier.  
Lily Potter neé Evans just prayed to Lady Magic that what she did was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just to let you know this fanfiction is mostly random ideas, I have plans already but I suppose this fiction will be mostly narrated and planned by you guys.  
> All I'm doing is the writing  
> So if you're interested I have a discord server where we can share ideas, talk about it.  
> Maybe help me be the beta because honestly I suck at grammar :v/ 
> 
> I'll also update you guys for any new chapter  
> Here's the link:  
> https://discord.gg/XQg9ktW


End file.
